


Wide Crimson Eyes

by darkskiesprettylies



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, but I'm doing it anyway, dont know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline is condemned as a witch for her gift, but a passing nomadic coven see's her power and saves her.<br/>The Volturi ever searching for additions to their own coven come across them, one fateful night shatters Evangeline's world forcing her and her coven brother to run and hide. But when a call for witnesses for the Cullen's Olympic coven comes it is time for her to come out of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

 

_1692 Salem_

 "I am not a witch! It was not me! How could I possibly have done it!" I screamed. "Father please tell them!" He knew he had to, he had to believe that I did not do what they were accusing me of. But of course I was lying, was I a witch? I could not say, the tales they told of witches, how could I be one? But I had done what they had said, I saved the boy from the horses that had gotten free and stampeded through our village. Now I was to be punished for my act of kindness, my heroism, by being burned at the stake on the account of Witchcraft. My father would not look at me, my mother merely cried into his chest, how could she have a witch for a daughter? No one cared that I used my gift to save a small boy, only that I had a power which they did not understand. So to the flames I was sent. 

Night was falling fast in our small village just off from Salem and the wood was piled ever more at my feet. Torches were lit, the flames dancing across the faces of those gathered, it made them seem eager for my death, for my screams as I burned alive. They had bound me to the stake, my pleas of innocence disregarded, I knew they would not believe me, my death was inevitable.

As the stacks of wood were lit, the flames licking at my feet, I did not scream, I did not shout. "You should all burn for this! I am innocent and the gods shall know this!" As the wind blew and the smoke grew thicker, I began to cough as my lungs filled with the smoke. It was then I felt my bounds loosen, I would have froze, it had felt like someone had brushed past me, but I was weak, I could not breath. As my consciousness failed and I could feel the flames near me, a coldness gripped me, soothing and peaceful. The last thing I remember was a stinging, piercing sensation.

* * *

I woke to a flickering flame against a damp cave wall. Was this Hell? Was I indeed a witch and being punished for my sins? It was as I sat that I saw, really saw for the first time. The walls of the cave, rough, uneven as if created by rushing water over centuries. Every dimple, every ridge of the walls surface could be seen. The flickering flame drew my eyes then, the multitude of colours broke down for me to see. It was strange, wonderful, but frightening. What was happening to me? Why did things seem so clear, then there was the smells, different scents vying for my attention, some stronger than others, but each one, if I focused, I could pinpoint and mostly identify. Burning wood, freshly baked bread, the scent of -what was that? Bitter, yet mouth watering.  My throat was burning, I had to have it. I moved faster than I thought and if it wasn't for that smell, I would have stopped to question it. 

 As I bounded down the hill, there it was a deer, grazing, I had no control. I was on it in a heartbeat, tackling it to the ground, my teeth sinking deep into flesh, finding the jugular. In a moment I had drained it dry. This need whatever it was, was not gone, but sated for now. I whirled around at the soft approach of feet.

"Ah, you did not go far my dear." I almost snarled at the man's voice, but caught myself; watching him closely. He was tall, broad shoulders with shoulder length auburn hair, his eyes though, his eyes were a startling crimson. "Do not fret, you are safe."

"Who are you...where am I? What have you done to me?" For this man seemed to know me, so he had to at least know what happened to me.

"I am Balthazar. You are just south from Salem, in my family's temporary home, the cave you just left." He sighed heavily. "You were to be burn at the stake, I- could not allow that. So we took you, but you were dying, so I turned you." I frowned, we? turned? I did not understand. Another stepped forward, a red headed woman, waist length fiery red hair, eyes to match, she was shorter, homely looking, like a mother. 

"I am Gwen, when Balthazar says we, he means our- family. And you are a vampire petal. It was the only way to save you. Alexi and Felix saw you, saw what you did to save that boy, a talent such as yours should not be wasted. You should not be burned by humans that fear your gift." Her voice was honeyed, but I felt I could trust her. 

"A vampire- so..." I trailed off, I had, after all, just fed from a deer, drained it of all its blood. At the thought of it, my throat seemed to burn even more.

"Oh there, there my sweet." Gwen moved to take my arm. "Its the thirst, for your first few years you will struggle with it, but as long as you feed regularly you should be alright. Felix and Alexi have gone to find someone for you to feed from, human blood is so much more satisfying than animal blood." She assured, leading me back towards the cave. As they began to tell me of what I was and what that meant, it was not long before the two men returned, each with a human. As soon as I smelt the blood beneath their skin, sweet, warm, delicious- I was moving snatching one of the men from the shorter of the two vampires grip. In my rush to feed I had snapped his neck, but it made no difference the blood was still warm, the most exquisite thing I had ever tasted.

The taller of the two vampires chuckled lightly as I moved to feed from the second human. letting the limp body fall from my hands, I realised they were men from my village, men who had condemned me, I smiled, they had deserved it after all.

"Finished are we?" The taller of the two males asked, a smirk in place as he looked me over. Running my tongue over my lips, I stood and looked them over in return. The taller of the two was like a giant easily more than a foot taller than my 5'5, his hair a shade darker than my chestnut hair. Like all of my new acquaintances he had red eyes, his shoulders broader than Balthazar's, he was built for power and for fighting. The other was shorter, broad of shoulders too, his hair was more black than brown and though muscled he was less so than the taller of the two.

"Yes I am. Which are you? Felix or Alexi?" I asked curiously.

"I am Felix, this is Alexi." The taller of the two spoke, offering a wink as the other Alexi merely bowed his head in greeting. "You had quite the hunger, though controlled." Alexi nodded his agreement.

"We trust you like our choice in food?"

"I did, thank you Alexi." I was far calmer about it all than I expected, but these people had saved me, fed me and were treating me with nothing but kindness since I awoke.

"You are apart of our family now Evangeline." Balthazar smiled. "Of course that is if you'll have us." I had nowhere to go and so much to learn, they had given me a new lease on life, how could I refuse?

"Of course I would be honoured."


	2. Passing Acquaintances

_1723 New York City_

 

Thirty years later, we had moved to New York City. It was easy pickings, between the slaves being brought in, the pirates coming into port and the drunkards that were scattered throughout the ports, we were never lost for food. When one lives for a very long time, you accumulate money from those that you kill and from occasionally trading with the humans. We had gone from living in caves and a nomadic life to a small town house five miles from the port. 

When Balthazar said we were family now, I never imagined how true it could be, he and Gwen were very much the parents I never had. Balthazar treasured me and my gift, was proud of the strength that Felix had and Alexi's speed. I idolized the pair of them, for giving me my new life and for the brothers I now had. Alexi was always protective of me, often my shadow if we crossed paths with other vampires, Felix was more carefree, flirtatious but we saw each other as nothing but siblings and I adored them both.

I was wandering the port, looking for my next feed. I knew Alexi was nearby, I could almost feel him. Few could hurt me, my powers alone could stop them, but thanks to Felix and Gwen I had learnt to fight proficiently enough as well. I found a particularly sweet smell and followed it as I followed them to the docks, the wind picked up and with it brought the scent of another vampire. I froze, it had been ten years at least since we crossed paths with another vampire. Were they alone? were they friendly? Or looking for trouble, my shadow was by my side in an instant. 

"Evangeline, we should leave." The frown that hardly ever left his face was deeper than usual at the possible threat.

"Worry not brother, I just want to see who they are, if they are passing through or intend to stay." I offered him a smile to ease his worry. Sticking down wind from the breeze, I was soon upon the other vampire, straggly blonde hair reached his shoulders, he was tall and slim, his face weary as if unsure of something, his clothes were worn, but looked warm for the New York weather. Slowly I stepped into view.

"Hello.." I smiled lightly. He went on the defensive almost immediately as if ready to flee. "Do not be afraid. I am merely greeting you, its been a long while since I have seen a new vampire." 

"I am not new, nor do I wish to be greeted." He frowned for a moment and then moved slowly closer. "I am Alistair, are you alone? Is this your territory?"

"Welcome Alistair, I am Evangeline, I am not alone, I live with my coven, there are four others in it and I suppose you would call this our territory, but we are not opposed to nomads or others that wish to settle within reason- of course." Alexi took this moment to join me, glaring at Alistair who looked ready to flee. "Easy Alistair, this is my brother Alexi."

"I wish not to settle, I am simply passing through. I want no trouble." He held his hands out defensively.

"You will find none with us. Perhaps you could feed and come back with us, spend the night, get yourself cleaned up a little before you move on?" I offered, though I felt Alexi bristle beside me. Alistair seemed to consider it for a moment.

"That- would be good of you."

And it was just the night. He spent it mostly stood out of the way, uncomfortable it seemed. in the presence of all five of us. In the morning he thanked Gwen and Balthazar for their hospitality, sparing a smile for me as he left. 

"Well he sure was a strange one." Felix commented as he disappeared, I shoved him playfully.

"He wasn't all that bad, I think he hasn't been around others for a long time." Gwen smiled warmly. "Poor boy didn't want to open up about himself much."

"Maybe we will see him again, he may be more inclined to talk with us more." Came Balthazar's voice from the couch. I just hoped he would be okay, I couldn't imagine living alone, I loved my family to much to consider it.

 


	3. A Royal Meeting

  
_1738 Oregon_  

We had outstayed our welcome in New York, some were beginning to question our time there, believing we were odd or up to something. So we left and moved on, we could always come back later. Our new home in Oregon was even better, the house was sprawling, over two acres of land to roam on and woodlands surrounded us on all sides, keeping us somewhat isolated from the humans. 

Gwen came with the idea to farm somewhat, selling all the produce to the humans as we had no use for it. We knew we could afford to live here a long time, if we kept our interactions limited.

It was a rare time that my shadow wasn't with me, Felix and I looking for hunters that were out in our woods, that was when we first caught their scent, nine- no ten vampires, moving closer to us. I stiffened immediately, ready to fight if needed, but I did not think that our coven could fight off such a force. One was closer and made himself seen, Felix moving to partially block me from view, protecting me. I gathered my power, ready to use. But Felix relaxed slightly.

"He is a member of the Volturi, one of the Guard." Of course I knew who the Volturi were, somewhat the governing body of all vampires, creating our laws and upholding the peace, punishing those who would break it. My eyes were wide with wonder, I had only tales of them to go by and now stood before me a member of their almost royal coven. Felix gave me a look, we needed to tell the others. Flicking my wrist behind me, I sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards the house, it wasn't strong, but would be enough to warn them.

"Ah what do we have here?" Came a man's voice, high and excited, the rest of the Volturi had stepped into the clearing. Felix bowed to the man that had spoken and I followed suit, curtsying the best I could. "What dears, such manners, who may I ask are you?"

"Aro, it is a pleasure to meet you. This is my coven sister, Evangeline," Just then, my shadow appeared at my elbow, boxing me in between him and Felix, Balthazar and Gwen appeared a moment later. "This is my brother Alexi, Balthazar and his mate Gwen."  


"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I did not know to expect you." I could feel the unease oozing from Balthazar, and the near hostility from Gwen unnerved me.

"Oh of course not Balthazar, my old friend. We were simply passing through when Demetri sensed these dear ones." Aro gestured to Felix and I. "I do not recall Felix or his lovely sister Evangeline from when we last met." Balthazars' eyes were almost black, but not from hunger.

"Felix joined our coven almost ninety years ago, Evangeline towards the end of the century." But it was not a detailed account of how we came to be, not like he gave Alistair. Something was wrong, they were the upholders of the law, why would Balthazar hide things from them.

"Please- allow me?" I looked to Felix confused, did he have an ability like I did? But Felix was watching, almost as concerned as I was. I saw Balthazar move slowly forward, he did not want to go, but to refuse?

"Of course Aro." He held out his hand and Aro almost snatched it to his own, clasping his hands around my fathers, a smile growing bigger with each passing second. A giggle of sorts escaped Aro's lips.

"Oh marvelous, simply wonderful my dear Balthazar! I never thought they would actually burn someone with power, but what a miracle you were, to bring sweet Evangeline into her new life." What had he just done? How did he know? "My dear, please allow me." He held out his hand eagerly for me, Felix putting a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly before guiding me forward and towards him. 

Though Alexi did not come to join me, he moved forward to at least be within reach of me. As I reached Aro, his hand clasped mine and every thought, every memory I had seem to flood forward, was this telepathy of a sort? "Oh delightful! Please my dear if you would, I would like to see first hand your wonderful gift." I looked to Balthazar and Gwen, neither liked what was happening, but I didn't understand why.

"O-of course Aro." I offered a small smile as I stepped back from him slightly. With a flick of my wrist and little concentration, I snapped a nearby tree in half and flung it to the other side of the clearing. 

Aro clapped joyously, like a little a child. I looked to Felix and he smiled, he was, at times, a show off and this was a prime time for him to do so. Coming at me fast, he threw a punch at my face, Alexi tensed uncomfortable with it all, but I merely smiled, raising a finger, I blocked his attack with telekinetic shield. His fist flew faster, more punches, kicks and each one never landed, coming to connect with an invisible force with the sound of thunder.

"Excellent, you have an amazing gift my dear Evangeline and Felix, my what strength, you have such power." His eyes almost glowed with glee, turning to Balthazar. "You have quite the little family Balthazar." He was contemplating something, with a look to Marcus, he smiled. "If ever any of you," Though his looks were to Felix and I. "Ever wish for a change of scenery we would welcome you among our coven." Balthazar and Gwen practically bristled. 

"Thank you, Aro, that is indeed a kind and generous offer, but one that I should have to decline for now. I am content with my family here. But again I thank you, it has been a pleasure to meet you." I bowed lightly.

"Yes, I am happy with my coven. The offer is appreciated and maybe in the future we will pass through Volterra." Felix agreed.

"It has been - good to see you and yours Aro, you are welcome to hunt with us if it pleases you." Gwen offered. Aro looked slightly disappointed, but clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Yes well, we will have to another time. It has been illuminating to meet your coven Balthazar, we hope to see more of you all. Evangeline, Felix - goodbye for now my dears." And with that they retreated, heading back into the woods and to Volterra in Italy.

As soon as they were gone, a collective sigh of relief ran through Balthazar, Gwen and Alexi. They began to move in a blur, heading back to our home. I looked to Felix who shrugged and together we took off after our family. Arriving back at our home, we found them packing up.

"What is happening? Why are we leaving?" I asked, Felix moving to block Alexi from reentering the house.

"Evangeline asked a question."

"Felix, leave him alone." Balthazar chastised before stopping beside us. "We have to leave, to stay will be too tempting for Aro."

"Tempting how so? if he wishes to challenge us for dominance of the coven I will fight them."

"So will I, we can not just run away." Balthazar rested his hands on my shoulders before kissing my forehead.

"Evangeline, the guard Aro - the Volturi have gathered, some of them come from covens like ours. Some willingly allow their kin to go to avoid destruction, but those who refuse soon find themselves an enemy of the Volturi, some excuse or reason made for them to come, the gifted are always pardoned with some lie or other. I fear he will return soon, with others, gifted others that can influence you, make you want to join him. I can not and will not allow him to take you or Felix...unless that is what you want?" He asked sadly.

"No- never, this is my coven, you are my family. I would never leave, not willingly." He smiled down at me.

"Then that is why we must leave, before it is too late."


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for those reading and for the Kudos I got. I didn't expect any interest at all. But after finally watching the finale film I had to write this, Garrett was by far one of my favourite characters. When I'm not working the chapters will come pretty quickly, I actually have the next few chapters done, just waiting for my amazing friend to finish editing it for me. Again thank you for those that have taken interest and I hope you enjoy it.

 

_1751 Kronstadt - Russia_

We were moving every few years now, Gwen had a great survival instinct and seeing the Volturi as a threat increased her instinct, so much as a flicker of doubt and we moved on. Many times it proved that the Volturi were indeed following us. Not the main guard or even the leaders - Aro, Marcus and Caius; but instead it was Demetri. We learned in passing from some nomads that Demetri was an unrivalled tracker and he was more than likely the one pursuing us. I caught scent of him once, when the winds blew strong enough. We were no longer safe in the Americas and headed west. Across the Pacific ocean we swam and ended up in Russia.

All had been quiet for a few years, we were beginning to relax, perhaps we had lost them or they had given up, for now at least. We began to settle on the outskirts of Kronstadt, out of the way where hopefully, if needed, we could make a hasty retreat. 

Felix was restless, unhappy with how we were living now, he had grown comfortable as I had with living in one place and the idea of running from the Volturi was not one we liked, though I didn't favour our chances if the entire Volturi guard descended upon us. 

It was a warm day, the middle of the summer, I sat outside the small shack we had built, dusk falling, Gwen braiding my hair, Balthazar and Alexi considering extending the shack into a proper home. Gwen seemed to freeze up, her hands unmoving as Felix walked back into the clearing from his hunt. She rushed to Balthazar's side and Alexi joined me, standing beside me protectively, unsure of what had made Gwen react like she did.

"Felix! Head south, Gwen thinks a small group of the Volturi guard are heading here, make a gap, we will pack up and follow you shortly. We should head to France." Balthazar called, putting a smile on Felix's face. He turned and ran back into the woods.

"What about Alexi and I? We could help him." Gwen came to me and pulled me close.

"No petal, you and Alexi will head west, into the mountains, head for England."

"Alone? What about you and Balthazar?" I asked, worry and confusion twisting against my features and my mind. "And Felix, we can not leave him here." Alexi had run into the shack and returned holding a small sack.

"Worry not, my daughter. We shall join you all there." Balthazar kissed the top of my head. "Alexi will keep you safe till then, as he always has. Now go." I did not want to go, something felt wrong; it all felt wrong. We had never split like this before. Fifty nine years and we had never parted, we all stayed together. 

Before I could protest anymore, Alexi took my hand and pulled me away. Looking back with longing I followed, running beside my brother. We did not stop, did not look back till we hit the mountain range. I refused to go any further, I wanted to see if they were coming. 

From our spot in the mountain we could just see the shack in the clearing, make out Gwen and Balthazar stood in front, a fire seemed to be burning some way from the shack and then I saw them - the Volturi, who as one group moved before our family, Felix just in front. They seemed to just stand there, no one moving, perhaps they were talking. 

We could not hear what was happening, but we both saw when Felix attacked, he reached Balthazar first and as if he was nothing he ripped him apart, even from here we could hear the anguished screams of Gwen as she watched her mate, my father, torn to pieces, but instead of running, she charged at Felix and just as quickly she was gone too.

"No!" I screamed and Alexi was the only thing keeping me from going to them, demanding to know what they had to Felix, to make him turn on his coven, his family.

"Evangeline, come on we must go. We can not stay. Felix has betrayed us. Demetri will be here soon, he will follow us, we have to be away before it is too late." Venom filled my eyes, I could not cry; no vampire could cry, but venom stung my eyes. He did not wait for my consent or agreement, simply picking me up and running hard and fast.

He did not stop till we reached the border of France. He lowered me to my feet but instead I crumpled to the floor and he was there to hold me, pulling me close as he stroked my hair. "Evangeline, please. You have to be strong, they died for us, died so we could escape, so Aro could not have you. We can not let them find us not now, not-"

"Not till we have a force to rival theirs." I growled, anger taking over, the air around us almost vibrating.

"Evangeline we can't. Where would we even begin? I can not turn a human, I would end up killing them, you are still too young to try." He tried to reason.

"Then others, there has to be. Alistair! He hates authority, maybe he would stand with us? He mentioned a Romanian Coven, one that stood against the Volturi, that once ruled. We could find them, they would surely help us?" He sighed, his head falling before he stood tall and pulled me up with him. My mind raced as I thought of ways to stand against the Volturi, to avenge our family and to save Felix.

"If it will keep us moving, then- then we can try." I saw the look on his face, he did not think we would be able to gather enough people to take down the Volturi - but that was not my only thought, we had to save Felix, he must have attacked because of the gifted they had with them; Balthazar had warned this would happen, that they had gifted that could turn you against your own.

"Then let us find them." I smiled.


	5. Romanians

_1766 Sweden_

It had taken a while, but we had finally tracked down the remaining members of the Romanian Coven. A little village in the far north was where they were, we had followed lead after lead, spoke to passing civil nomads before finally tracking them here. We could smell them, though it seemed no human had yet been fed up, curious it was as this village was so far out that a vampire could feast for a week and none would suspect or find out for weeks later that the village had been slaughtered. Following their trail had led Alexi and I to the edge of the village where we found two men sat on boulders, watching us amusedly.

"The Volturi has not tracked us with such fervour in almost a millennia, why now? Why only two of you?" The Blonde of the two asked. Both men were around the same height, maybe a few inches taller than myself and the other was dark haired. Though they were as pale as the Volturi, they seemed, if possible, more alive than they had. At their question I spat on the ground.

"We are not the Volturi, we seek their death. Are you not the leaders of the Romanian coven? The coven that once rivalled the Volturi in power?" The dark haired one smiled, dropping down to the ground while the blonde followed.

"Ah someone who knows what once was. That was a long time ago, almost thirteen hundred years. But what does it matter to you? Why do you seek us out?" To anyone else, it would seem as though we were speaking to one person, they sounded so strangely alike. Alexi stepped in front of me as the blonde moved closer.

"The Volturi killed our coven mates, took our brother, we want their death. We sought you out in hopes of allying with you to take them down." I replied, moving out from behind Alexi to watch them both. They circled us, coming closer until the blonde was at my shoulder.

"And how exactly do you expect the four of us to kill them, when a hundred could not?" His eyes seemed to gloss over as he thought back to a time long ago. "We laid in wait and watched as they killed all of them, including my mate." He laughed humourlessly. "We can not kill them alone. Not with the witch twins at their side." I had no idea who the witch twins were. We had finally found them and we needed them. Raising my hand, I lifted the huge boulder they had been perching on and with a twist of my hand I broke it in two.

"I intend to kill them with that." The blonde smiled.

"Impressive, but it still stands, we are not a force that could hope to defeat the Volturi. Ah, but if you had been with us on our last attack, we may have been victorious. Our fall came from the lack of gifted on our side, we favoured brute strength to the gifted. So we lost and we lost dearly for the last time."

"Indeed we did, it was a dark day for Vladimir and I, but we wait, we watch. Thirteen hundred years and still we wait, one day it will come when the Volturi will fall and we intend to be there. We stand with those who would see the Volturi fall and our patience shall be rewarded when we take the heads of the Witch Twins." The dark haired Romanian finished, a small smile in place. 

I was annoyed, angry, but I understood, they were right. To run head first into the Volturi with whoever we could get would only lead to our death, we needed to bide our time just like the Romanians.

"However if you would like to stay with Stefan and I, we would be glad for the company, two powerful young vampires such as yourselves. We four could be ready for when the time comes to take down the Volturi, make them pay for the crimes against us." Vladimir and Stefan, it would be good to travel with others again, but I felt their interest like Aro's laid in my ability. I left the choice to Alexi as I turned to look up at him.

"We would be honoured to travel with you for awhile, but we will need to move soon before they track us down." Vladimir frowned at that and circled back round to be in front of us.

"You are not being followed. We knew you were coming as word reached our ears, but no one is following you." It was my turn to frown, though Alexi stayed quiet.

"Aro wanted me more than he wanted Felix. Balthazar said he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, it was for my ability he had Gwen and Balthazar killed." I voiced confused.

"Perhaps they did to begin with, but if they could not get close enough they may have given up. Every few years they send Demetri to track us down, but they get bored and leave us soon enough." Seeing my confusion, Vladimir smiled shaking his head, before taking my hand. "Come..?"

"Evangeline, I am Evangeline, my brother is Alexi." I offered.

"Well come, Evangeline, Alexi,  let us feed and be away from here."


	6. Bonding

_1782 America_  

As a coven of sorts we travelled back to America, cutting through England as Balthazar had intended. Vladimir and Stefan had been heading to America before they heard about us. America was in the midst of a Revolutionary War and our newest coven mates assured us that we would be able to feed without problems, picking up those that were wounded or dying on the battle-field. And they were right, we fed as and when we pleased. But Alexi and I still yearned for our old life; to be able to settle in one place. But travelling with them gave us access to a fountain of information and training. 

"Come Evangeline, you must be faster, swifter, learn to anticipate your opponent as if you could read their mind." Vladimir urged as again he knocked me down hands locked around my head as if to rip it from my shoulders. 

"I am trying, I have never seen anyone move as fast." Alexi was faring better, almost as fast I was, but much more powerful as could be seen as he wrenched Stefan's hands away, knocking him back and clamping his hands around his neck. 

"If I was a member of the Volturi you would be dead now." I scowled, he was right, but then again if this was a real fight I would have the use of my gift, but both Vladimir and Stefan insisted that I learn to fight without it, my skills were there they just needed fine-tuning and it was frustrating. Going again I focused on breathing deeply and as he came at me this time I blocked, knocking him back a victorious smile curling my lips right up until he knocked me back down and wrenched my head backwards. 

"You should have come at me." He frowned as Alexi broke off from Stefan. 

"Evangeline we can not hope to beat the Volturi if you can not beat Vladimir, we will just end up dead like Gwen and Balthazar, is that what you want? All of us dead? This isn't Felix and Gwen showing you a few things, this is us learning to survive, to fight, learning how to kill the Volturi!" He growled, it was the first time I had ever seen him so angry. 

"No-no of course not." I breathed out, a habit from when I was human. 

In a blur of speed Vladimir came again, lunging for me and I moved, when he landed I simply wasn't there. Alexi was right, this wasn't playing anymore, we were no longer the happy family we had been, we were instruments of justice, of vengeance, I had to be an ultimate predator, with no thought of mercy, I had to strike and fast if I hoped to stand a chance against the Volturi. I saw then part of the reason for Alexi's reluctance to fight them, because to kill the Volturi I had to change who I was. 

So as Vladimir twisted and came at me again, I was there wrenching him towards me and gripping his head. I caught the smile on Stefan's face and as he came at me I was there to meet him with a hand on his throat before taking him down, a snarl escaping me as I moved as if to kill him as well. Then I was on Alexi and he kicked me, sending me flying backwards, I moved with it landing on my feet digging into the earth around us, as we ran towards each other I twisted my body and wrapped myself around Alexi, my teeth hovering over his neck. I let go dropping to my feet at the slow clapping from Vladimir and Stefan. 

"Excellent, if we had known all it would take was to rile you up, I would have done it sooner." Stefan smiled. 

"A natural killer, once you let your instincts take over, the true predator within you is graceful and deadly. If there was only more like you and Alexi." Vladimir smiled as Alexi hugged me. 

"I am sorry Evangeline, that was cruel of me, but you needed this more than any of us." I hugged him back with a smile, I had needed this, what I had learned before was merely something to get by on, if other vampires took a dislike to us we could defend ourselves. But this was no longer a matter of survival, but of absolute destruction of the Volturi. 

"Do not worry brother, I now know what I am capable of." Stefan patted my back as Vladimir embraced me as I moved away from Alexi. 

Our new Coven mates both held a twinkle in their eyes; they saw the potential, perhaps even thought about trying to raise an army again to defeat the Volturi. 


	7. Home Again

1863 Oregon

We had worked our way through America and found ourselves back in Oregon, it had been too long since we had been here, memories of what was flooded back, the loss of Balthazar and Gwen was always on my mind, but no more so than here. Nature had taken back the lands we had cultivated, the house we once called home was broken, dilapidated a hundred and twenty five years had taken its toll, but thankfully the humans hadn't taken it either.

"You both seemed to know this was here?" Vladimir stated curiously, Alexi moved off away from us and into the house, he still held the key to the front door.

"It was our home, we settled here, we thought we would be happy here for a very long time. At least until they came upon us, Balthazar had us pack up as soon as they left. The  Volturi  did not just take our family, they took our home, our lives." Venom pooled in my eyes as I looked to the porch where we had watched many  sun sets , watched the moon pass through the night sky and dawn break in the most beautiful  colours .

"We will make them pay, one day Evangeline, one day." Stefan assured me as he looked around at our old home. "We could set up here, that is if you and Alexi are happy with that. It is a nice space, hidden from the humans. We could stay here a good while, venturing out to feed." 

"There are towns in all directions, plenty of food. And should the  Volturi  come we  could leave quickly  in any direction we choose." Vladimir added.

"That would be nice, we've been moving around for so long, I would like to stay somewhere for a while."

"I agree, it would be good to stay put for now and Oregon is a wonderful place." Alexi smiled coming back out. "The house is not to bad, by the end of the day we can have it all cleared up. May take a day or two to get rid of the musty smell inside, but we have been gone for so long it could be worse."

"Well let us get to work." Stefan replied moving off towards the house in a blur of speed. We quickly joined him and as Alexi said as the sun began to set the house and surrounding land was clear and tidy, like we had never left.  All the  house needed was a new coat of paint and it would look like  it did  the day we finished building it.

* * *

 

We had been there a few months when Stefan called for me to come outside, Alexi and Vladimir were out on a hunt,  and  the urgency in Stefan's voice had me outside immediately.

"Stefan?" He was bristling as I followed his line of sight to the trees and a lone figure stood there. I  recognised  them straight away. "Alistair!"

"So you are alive." A ghost of a smile flickered on his face as he came closer slowly.

"He is a friend Stefan, he bares no love for the  Volturi ." I assured him petting his arm. "Barely Alistair, Balthazar and Gwen were not so fortunate. There is only Alexi and I now. This is Stefan, my new coven mate." Alistair tilted his head slightly in greeting, unsure of Stefan  like he had been of us when we first met.

"I am sorry to hear that Evangeline. They were good people."

"Thank you,  why don ’ t you stay a while? Alexi will be back soon, he will be pleased to see a friendly face." Slowly Alistair nodded his agreement . T hough  he travelled alone and said he preferred his own company, I believed he craved the companionship of others.

When Alexi and Vladimir returned and introductions were made, Alistair seemed to relax a little, he knew of Vladimir and Stefan ,  as did most vampires of a certain age. As we sat on the porch we told Alistair what had happened, our meeting with the  Volturi  and how Balthazar and Gwen came to die. 

"The  Volturi's  ruling may work, they may keep us hidden and safe from the humans, but no force should have such power, why should they be allowed to go unchecked, killing others for their own gain." Alistair shook his head. "I understand your want to fight them, but unless you can amass a force filled with as many gifted as they have, with people with shielding abilities, I fear you will meet the same end as your new coven mates original coven."

"That is exactly why we are biding our time, we will not simply attack them, we made a mistake last time, we became complacent, underestimated the  Volturi , but the next time we strike, even if we do not win, we will take as many of their coven down as we can." Vladimir replied a wildness in his eyes, I wondered how often he had imagined himself killing the Witch Twins- Jane and Alec, taking their heads in front of  Aro , seeing the pain in  Aro's  eyes and knowing he had hit the  Volturi  as hard as they had hit them when they took his and Stefan's mates.

"We are not foolish enough to charge straight into  Volterra , Stefan and Vladimir have waited fourteen hundred years for a chance against the  Volturi , we are willing to wait that long for a chance at revenge." Alexi stated from his corner of the porch.

"You do not have to worry about us Alistair, I would not ask you to help us nor would I expect it. We will not act against the  Volturi  till we are ready for them, till we decide we are strong enough to do so."

"I do not doubt that, but are you willing to throw your lives away for a chance at revenge?" Alistair asked directing his question at me. I thought about it, instead of rushing to say yes, the  Volturi  had taken everything from us, including who we were, they could not be allowed to live.

"Yes. Even if we are not victorious, I will do everything in my power to take  anyone of them down. And if I should fall, if we should fall, then let it stand as testament; the  Volturi  can not do what they will without consequence." Vladimir and Stefan moved to the side of me, matching looks of burning controlled rage.

"There is no stronger bond than one built like ours, centuries of hatred, of a burning desire to eradicate the  Volturi ." Stefan began.

"Our coven will be built from those with a common goal. The complete annihilation of the  Volturi ." Vladimir finished, a troubled look passed Alistair's face fleetingly, but they were right, we were bonded by a simple desire, a goal that I was sure others would share.


	8. Fire

_ 1864 Oregon  _

Alistair left us a week later, promising that he knew someone that would be interested in our cause, that could help us. Alexi and I were sad to see him go, but our coven mates were more annoyed, seeing Alistair as nothing more than a coward, perhaps it was true, but was it wrong to value your own survival above the goals of others. He owed us nothing and I would not force anyone to join us against the Volturi.

 It was almost a year before he arrived. Vladimir and I were on our way back from a hunt, racing each other to see who was faster, if I could beat him this once. It was as we drew closer to home that we both caught the scent. Another vampire, not one we had ever come across before. We split, meaning to circle round and attack from two sides if we needed to. 

Just as I came to the edge of the tree line, a ball of fire came hurtling towards me, side stepping it, it hit the ground beside me. Not wanting to cause a fire I extinguished it quickly with my telekinesis and ran from the tree line, making for the man who had sent it my way. He seemed to be gathering another ball of fire but just as he seemed ready to hit me with it Alexi appeared, his face twisted into a terrifying mask of hatred as he careened into the stranger every intention of killing him. It was only Stefan tackling him down that prevented it as Vladimir advanced on him.

"Why did you attack us? Were you sent by the Volturi?" The mans face softened slightly.

"I would rather die than work for the Volturi. Alistair sent me, but I was not sure if this was a trap or if the Volturi had gotten here before I." He was softly spoken, calm and collected now he wasn't trying to kill us.

"What is your name?" I believed him even if Alexi didn't. He struggled against Stefan and it was only the fact that he didn't want to hurt him that he hadn't gotten to this stranger.

"My name is Fynn Anderson. I apologise for attacking you, I realised I was being flanked and thought perhaps I was to late to help, that you had been killed by the Volturi. I give you my word I mean you no harm. Alistair sent me as he knew I cared little for the Volturi, he believed my gift could help you on your crusade." And he was right, what he had just done was amazing. I had never seen anything like it before.

“Fynn- and how exactly do we know we can trust you? How do we know that Alistair sent you, how do we know you are not truly the Volturi?” Vladimir asked.

“Do you not think that it would be Demetri that would have come for you? Demetri is their tracker, if I was with the Volturi I would be here with at least half of their guard to destroy all of you bar Evangeline.” I looked to Vladimir and moved to his side.

“I believe he is telling the truth. If they had Alistair and he gave us up, they would bring their Guard, they would do what they could to take me and if they couldn't they would kill me...I trust him.” Vladimir nodded in return.

“We believe you to be telling the truth. Welcome to our home, it is not much, but it is enough for us.” Alexi pulled away from Stefan and moved to Fynn.

“You have but one warning, betray us, betray my sister and I will destroy you.” Then he took off into the woods.

“Alexi!”

“Evangeline, leave him be. He is not as trusting as you. He will come back when he sees he was wrong.” Stefan assured me, though to see Alexi just leave like that hurt. I knew Stefan and Vladimir did not trust them as much as it seemed, at least for the moment, but if he proved his worth it would be a different matter.

“I apologise again, I did not mean to cause trouble for you all. But I assure you, you can trust me. I am at your service.” A look between Stefan and Vladimir let me know they needed time to talk, so I offered to take Fynn inside.

“As Vladimir said, it is not much but it is our home. We have a spare room which you may take if you are wanting to stay.” I offered.

“Thank you. Alistair told me of how you and Alexi came to be with the Romanians, I am sorry for what you have lost to the Volturi.” He was quiet a moment, thinking before he spoke again. “Alistair tells me you are gifted too, a telekinetic is it true?”

“I am, its why the Volturi wanted me – I am sorry for Alexi's behaviour, he is not usually like this. You must understand he is very protective of me, the last words Gwen and Balthazar said to him were to keep me safe, protect me. You throwing a fire ball at me has not endeared you to him.” I smiled softly.

“No harm no foul. I was and am a stranger, it was understandable for him to act in such a way. But as I said I am here to stand with you against the Volturi.” I leaned against the wall curiosity getting the better of me.

“Why do you wish to see the Volturi dead?” He chuckled softly before he answered.

“It is not so much a desire to see them dead, more to remove them from power. They take or kill what they can not have.” He paused again clearly thinking back. “I am 372 years old. I did not know my creator, I woke alone in a dark room. I have little recollection of my life as a human, but the only lead I had to who created me was the Volturi.”

“So the Volturi, took your creator? Or they killed them?” I asked, my tone soft I knew what it had felt like to loose Gwen and Balthazar, but to not know who brought you into your new life didn't bear thinking about.

“They killed her. She had created me for my power as she had created another, a young girl. Too young. The Volturi came and killed them both. I was in the house, my transformation not yet complete. They said they didn't know of me and that because I had not yet been apart of what my creator had done and I had followed the laws that I was free to live. Of course they did not know of my power at the time.” He smiled, it was like looking at a shark smiling. “I heard from others what the Volturi had done and was capable of. I may agree with the laws they have created, but they need taking down, it needs to be a governing body or at least someone needs to be watching those in charge. If your coven can bring them down, then you have me as a steadfast ally.”

He had been brought into this world in a completely different way to I and Alexi. His reasons for taking down the Volturi varied differently to all of ours, but he held the same burning hatred for them as we did, the same look that Vladimir and Stefan had whenever the Volturi were mentioned.

“I would be more than happy to welcome you into our coven. We have one goal, the destruction of the Volturi. While you are with us you are part of our family, you can come and go as you please, but hunting must be kept at least five miles from our home. You and your gift will bring us closer to defeating them.” And for the first time I could really see us bringing the Volturi to their knees.

 

 


	9. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So been a while since I updated. I admit it's not my best but st least this is an update. I hope you like it.

1939 Oregan

As weeks turned to months and then years we realised that the Volturi had completely given up on coming after me. There had been no hint, no whispered rumour that they were searching so perhaps they had found someone whose gift were more than mine. But it mattered not, Finn had settled into our home and little by little Alexi grew to trust him and we lived in content for decades, but Vladimir and Stefan grew restless, though we still searched for others to join us or ally themselves with us when the time came, it wasn't an active enough approach for them. And so they left, promising to return with an army. Finn and Alexi were unperturbed but a sadness fell on me. They had become my coven, my mentors and brothers and now they had left us, not for good but the house felt so much more emptier without them. As the second world war came trouble brewed and we needed them more than we ever had.

As the first world war came and went we had little problems and plenty to feed on. Though food was plentiful come the second world war it was not as peaceful.

“Eva, Alexi!” Finn called out as he entered the house. Alexi appeared in an instant from outside as I joined them both from upstairs. “A small coven from the south approaches.”

“Are they friendly?” Alexi asked. I could see the tension in his shoulders, coiling ready to fight if he needed to.

“I am not sure. But there are five of them.” I could see the concern, the worry in his eyes.

“We should meet them. Find their intentions and try to direct them elsewhere. We can't afford attention drawn to us.”

“Agreed Eva.” Finn nodded to me. “Alexi stay in the trees watch our backs.” Finn ordered he'd had his fair share of fights with others over his long years and Alexi nodded his ascent as we moved forward to the new arrivals.

“Can we help you?” I asked calmly as we stepped into their field of view. Before us stood three males and two females. 

The male at the front was tall, at least 6’3 all hard angles and chiseled features. Arrogance dripped from him as he sneered at us. Behind stood one of the females ebony was the best description of her skin tone and like the lead male she was tall and slender, her face showed nothing but disinterest. The second male was whiter than freshly fallen snow with long flowing white hair his red eyes made him look like an albino. The third male was shorter than all of them but he was built solid he wore just a shirt and beneath it you could see the line of built up muscle. The last member a female was huddled in on herself. I couldn't put my finger on it but with her auburn hair in disarray and the way she seemed to twitch her eyes roving this way and that she seemed feral.

The lead male finally spoke after several seconds of eerie silence. “Yes I believe you can.” I sent a fleeting look to Finn who starred on at the new arrivals trying to evaluate them. They seemed to spread out slowly and I could feel the tension rise inside, my body coiling. Could Alexi feel and see what was happening? Or was he merely waiting for them to make a move.

“Please do tell how?” Finn asked calm as if he'd been asked to lend something.

They didn't speak again. Some unseen signal and they were in action charging at us. Finn moved almost as quickly to clash with the leader as the first female tackled me sending me backwards but I was ready to move with it. Rolling and springing to my feet. A blur from the trees signalled Alexi joining the fray tussling with the other two males. The female circled me and we took swipes at each other. This was not the kind of thing I learned with Stefan and Vladimir she preferred a defensive stance almost as if she was waiting for me to mess up. But as the two males seemed to get the better hand on Alexi all thought of fighting the female escaped me and fear washed through me. Unthinking I sent out a blast of telekinetic energy that knocked all five of the new coven down freeing Alexi. 

“Eva!” Finn called anger in his voice as he regrouped with us. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do!” His features softened he knew I would do anything to keep Alexi safe as Alexi would I. 

As we spoke the others picked themselves up and moved towards us as one. We could not run and we could not allow such hostile ones to stay. 

As they came again I tried to channel my hatred for the Volturi. Several times I was bitten and clawed. As Alexi clamped his arms around one male the Albino I wrenched his head from his shoulders. The first time I had actually killed another of our kind and I felt nothing. Killing them was saving ourselves. 

Alexi and Finn did most of the work. With four bodies piled up Finn set them ablaze with his gift and that was when I noticed the second female. She had not moved the entire time, had made no attempt to save her coven. 

“Are you alright?” I asked softly as I stood before her not willing to touch her in case she attacked. She finally looked up and her eyes were all I saw. They were not red like ours but black as night. An overwhelming sense of fear and dread gripped me. I saw myself burning at the stake. Gwen and Balthazar being murder as Aro looked on in glee. I didn't realise I was screaming till Alexi gathered me into his arms. The female on the floor her head removed by Finn.

“Hush Evangeline you are safe.” Alexi soothed.

“What happened Eva?” Finn crouched before me concern in his voice. I simply shook my head I did not want to talk about it. 

All I could think was if Stefan and Vladimir had been here this would not have happened. But not just that how I had been slow to react. I would not be given that chance against the Volturi.  


	10. Honey Eyes

Oregan 1986

I had not forgotten what happened during the second world war. It seemed to haunt me for years. Whatever that vampire had done, marked me, but in the end it had the opposite effect. Fear soon gave way to confidence, to a sense of purpose. We couldn't allow such a thing to ever happen again. We couldn't allow the Volturi to get as close as the small coven had. 

The next few decades were spent learning to fight, not just as a vampire but as the humans had. As long as I had fed before I found I could sufficiently mingle with humans for long periods. Something Alexi disapproved of, but without Stefan and Vladimir, Finn and Alexi soon ran out of things to teach me leading me to search elsewhere. And that's what I did, I picked up kickboxing, Jujitsu, Aikido. Nothing was out of bounds, I devoured one form after another. I had the time and through our many years we had the money to spend on such things. If anyone questioned my red eyes I simply told them I was an albino.

As the Eighties came so too did cell phones. Wondrous devices though big allowed us to communicate far better, or would have if Vladimir and Stefan would have taken one when they visited. It seemed they were having no more luck actively searching for allies than when they stayed with us, but they were not perturbed and left within a week to continue their search.

“I wish they would have stayed. It was good to have them both here for awhile.” I sighed as Alexi walked back in from running with them to the county border. 

“They will be back soon. Perhaps they’ll bring with them good news.” He offered a small smile. I hadn't forgotten they had taken Felix from us, I would get him back sooner or later.

* * *

Coming back from one of my night classes I was struck by the scent of another vampire, unfamiliar so no one that I knew. But there was strangeness to their scent that I had never encountered. Seeing he was on his own and that no others were about I hurried along curious to see what he was up to.

Tall, slim and blonde, there was no urgency in his step and if he knew I was there he made no move to put me off.

“Can I help you?” He spoke suddenly, slowly coming to a stop and turning in my direction. I faltered in my step, I was downwind of him surely he couldn't smell me?

“I-” Gathering myself up I found my voice. “I have never seen you here, nor have I ever seen a lone nomad wander through the streets so calmly.” As I met his gaze it was then I noticed his eyes, golden, like honey. “Your eyes?!” I exclaimed not thinking of how rude I must have come across.

He laughed amused, his smile warm and gentle. “I am no nomad. Simply in town for a conference. My eyes are because of my -diet shall I say.” There was something calming, genuine about him. As a breeze blew through his jacket flapped revealing a badge. Next to a photo of him was his name and title. Dr Carlisle Cullen.

“What do you mean? And how are you a Doctor? Is it fake? Human blood-” He smiled as my questions spilled out, motioning me to walk with him.

“I am indeed a Doctor. The enhancements we have from being what we are allow me to do my job better than anyone. And I can do it because I abstain from human blood, I feed purely on animals.” More questions bubbled, but had I not fed on a deer as my first kill before Felix and Alexi bought me my would be executioners? 

“And it doesn't weaken you?”

“No, not at all. It makes it easier to refrain from feeding on humans.” My brows rose in amazement, I had never considered it, though since being turned I had never felt guilty in killing a human to feed upon. He held out his hand a startling human gesture. “Carlisle Cullen.” He smiled again. Hesitatingly I reached out and took his hand and he shook it.

“Evangeline-” What was my last name? It had been so long and I was no longer the scared girl. “Or Eva. Do you have a Coven? Do they feed just on animals too?”

“I am and they do. Perhaps you could meet them at some point, you do seem interested in our choice of ‘food’ they can tell you more realistically than I can what it is like.” He smiled, just as the wind blew and a sweet scent of blood washed over me, venom pooling in my mouth.

  
“I'd like that. Though I need to go. It was nice to meet you Carlisle.” I called as I took off into a side alleyway. 


	11. Witness

Oreagon 2006

“Eva, Alexi please listen.” Finn commanded as yet again Alexi and I argued over lack of progress in finding more vampires to fight alongside us against the Volturi. I had grown tired, felt we had become complacent in our desire to fight them.

“What Finn?” Alexi snarled his gaze leaving me to focus on Finn. 

“How long have we been here? How long before it all had you been here? In all the time have you ever known so many nomads roam through here?” Sighing I turned to him unsure of any point he was trying to make.

“No. In our first 10 years only once. Even in New York we only met one, Alistair-”

“Exactly!” He cut across excitement flitting across his features. “I stopped a pair on my way back. They're leaving. Apparently the Volturi intend a visit.”

“So? We have no army. The three of us even with our gifts, we have no way to contact Stefan and Vladimir, we'd be slaughtered at best or you and I will be forced to work with them.” Finn shook his head a smile still in place.

“No Eve. The family they seek have gifted of their own and if those Nomads were right, well,” He laughed. “This family is gathering its own army. “ my argument fell flat on my tongue. 

“Then this is our chance. Evangeline if this is as the nomads say, Stefan and Vladimir will most likely already be there or on their way.” Alexi added.

“Well what are we waiting for?” No sooner had the words left my lips than Alexi ran through the house locking up as we made are way towards a little place called Forks Washington.

* * *

 

We didn't stop at all, not even to feed as we raced along. This was more than I had dared begin to hope for, could this really be our chance to take them down and bring back Felix? I didn't know but it was to big an opportunity to miss.

Crossing the county line we all slowed my nose crinkling up at the scent that hit us.

“What is that?” I looked to Alexi and saw the same look upon his face, he clearly knew no more than I did.

“Wolves. We must tread carefully. They are an enemy of all vampires. They are created to kill us.” Finn offered as explanation. 

“Only another vampire can kill us-”

“No they can as well. I had thought the Volturi had hunted them to extinction but perhaps not. Still we need to hurry, I don't think we are far now.” Setting off at speed again, we soon found ourselves being chased by these wolves.

“They look like oversized dogs. Are you sure Finn?” I called out flinging a log at one that barely missed it.

“I am.” The look on Finn’s face told me that he was more than worried about these wolves, but I didn't see why. One snapped at my heels, but I twisted and jumped backwards throwing a wall of woodland debris to protect us.

“Stupid dogs.” Alexi remarked slowing as the scent of many vampires hit us. The wolves snapped and snarled at my makeshift wall as we became aware that we were not alone here. A slow clapping and our heads all snapped up.

“Vladimir!” A bright smile covered my face as he dropped down before us, Stefan behind him.

“We wondered when you would arrive.” Stefan called as Vladimir moved to embrace me.

“And we knew you would be here. Those wolves though, what are they doing here? Finn says they are dangerous.” Before he could reply another man spoke, a man I knew.

“They will not attack if you are here to help us.”

“Carlisle?” The blonde man looked to me with his warm honey eyes and smiled, I dropped my wall immediately and the wolves quieted.

“Evangeline. It's been twenty years has it not?” He held out his hand and I took it. 

“I had no idea it was your family that was in danger. Carlisle you can count on me and my brothers, we will help you kill the Volturi.” Carlisle shook his head a sad smile curling his lips.

  
“No Evangeline. We ask none of you to fight, just bare witness.” The confusion on my face must have showed. “Come, I'll show you what I mean and you can meet my family."


End file.
